I'll Stand By Your Side
by Mister Self Destruct
Summary: A gay clopfic request by TimeFather64. His OC, Leoj Clocktum, is transported into Equestria with no memories of the past. He meets Braeburn and soon falls in love. What will happen? How will his past life affect their love? Sweet, and loving. Read and Review. Clop is stored for later chapters.
1. Awakening To A Brand New World

**Author's Note:** First, this is a request from TimeFather64 using one of his many OC's. This is gay and will turn into a clopfic. If you don't like it, turn back, or I'll report you. ALRIGHT! LET'S HIT IT!

Leoj Clocktum could only feel spinning, so dizzy he could not see, hear, or feel. Couldn't feel, a bad feeling. He soon felt something, something not good, something like falling, a never ending fall. Felt like death, coldness, lost. Memories flashed before him. Soon it all ended. Memories ended, erased, gone, never to be seen again.

He soon felt dirt, rocks, sand, he felt ground. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing he was on his side, uncomfortably as it would seem. He put what little energy he had at the time into lifting himself up. Only to be greeted with a strange, but yet smoothing southern voice. "Well howdy there. I never seen a critter like you here before, 'course new critters show up all the time. Like just last week, my friend, Applecore, visited and not too long after, he found some strange cross 'tween a snake and a-" A bystander interrupted. "Brae, you're probably scaring the poor thing." She spoke.

"Where am I?" Quizzed Leoj.

Braeburn replied with the most enthusiasm in his voice, "Why, you are in the one and only APPLEPOLSA!"

"Ow?" Responded Leoj.

"Who-no, wait-WHAT are you, Brae?" Leoj interrogated. Being a fast learner, he already caught Braeburn's nickname.

"Oh, I am a Pony. 'Course you probably didn't know that, being strange 'n all." Brae responded, hasty as usual.

Food being first on his mind, Leoj continued to ask: "Soo, is there anything for me to eat around here? I am starving. I am not even sure how long I have been out cold. Heck, I am not sure of anything, right now."

"Sure, critter, we'll fetch you up some grub!" Brae responded, not sure what to call Leoj.

"Of the one things I AM sure of, right now; I have a name." Leoj said.

"Well, then, let's hear it!" Brae responded.

"I am Leoj Clocktum, not sure what that name is supposed to be, but whatever." Leoj responded.

"Well, then, Leoj, guess we'll tidy you up some'n' to eat, then!" Brae responded.

Brae raised a hoof, singling Leoj to come with him. Reluctantly, Leoj complied, slowly following the strange pony don't the dirt path, admiring the sights. There was many apple trees down the in the valley that was sort-of below the cliff. Rock formations were cliché sights. Buffalos were a bit weird to him, not seeing any in his lifetime so far.

Eventually, he reached the (prepare for pun) **CLIMAX** of their **SHORT **journey. (I couldn't hold back there, laughs for everyone!) They all walked inside, four ponies, including Brae, and one human. The other three ponies were not important and not nearly as social as Brae was. Leoj ruffled through his pockets, finding only disappointing lint.

A curious colt, completely ignorant of the new creature, asked Leoj: "Are those like saddlebags?"

Putting two and two together, Leoj answered: "I guess..."

Leoj never really made eye contact with anyone-or anypony (but he doesn't know that, yet!) He then preceded to make eye contact with his first contact of this world. He looked gently into Braeburn's eyes and saw nothing but a indescribable feeling. He could not recognize it, but his heart sped up, some beads of sweat formed around his neck. Unnoticeable to other ponies, but still happened. Braeburn knew something was "off" when Leoj looked into his eyes, but could not pin point it. So, he ignored it, preceded to make Leoj a nice, hot meal. Appetizing to say the least.

Made mostly of apples, the dinner was quite to the taste of most of the ponies and epically the human. He scarfed it down, just like a fat guy does at a Thanksgiving dinner.

"You sure ar' a hungry fella', aren't ya?" Asked a non-familiar pony.

"Hmm?" Responded Leoj, mouth full of food.

This earned a few chuckles and giggles amongst the "audience."

"Oh," started Braeburn, "Welcome to town!"


	2. Venator's Awakening

Braeburn looked as Leoj eagerly devoured the offered food. He never seen anything like it. Braeburn has seen hungry, but this was something new to him.

Braeburn cleared his throat, "Now, we've hav' to find somethin' for you to do around here. Always nice to have a helping hoo-" A pony interupted. "Oh, Brae! You always rush stuff! Never taking things slow. I mean, your speakin' is direct proof!" (:D) The pony interjected.

Leoj spoke, "It's alright - I would be more than willing to help you-" Braeburn interupted with a "**SQUEE". **Leoj did not make a reaction to this - how could he? "So," Leoj started, "I take it that you, ahem, ponies grow and take care of a lot of apples. I mean, just look at the food." Everypony in the room looked down at the dinner table to find everything apple related. Even the table cloth was apple-themed. "Well..." A pony spoke, "We do farm apples aroun' here..." Braeburn interupted, "SO! Do you want to farm with us? It'll be fun and fair. We'll give you bed and board for your work." Leoj started to reply, "Yes, I will work for you... ponies..." Having no memories and no prior knowledge of Equestria, Leoj just decided to accept work so he could have food, and a house.

**Meanwhile In a Deep Forest...**

Venator awoke from his blacked out state. He though for a second of where he was, and what to do. He remembered fighting his nemesis in hyper-dimensial space. When this happened, Venator threw Clocktum into turbalence. Clocktum had time powers and almost killed him before Venator denonated a explosive that sucked them into a another, random dimension. Venator thought the explosive would send them into a wasteland of a planet or a dimension that Clocktum's time powers would be ineffective.

Venator's power armor/suit was damaged and the electronics fried. He would have to repair it soon. He took a second to observe his surrondings, only to find dense vegatation of trees, shrubs, and flora. There were many cliche insects wandering around & on these plants. There was a path that led out of the obvious forest. He broke a tree near the path to mark it for later use; he decided to make camp near the forest away from the smoldering hole that was the effect of his transportation from across dimensions. "I wonder where that BITCH Clocktum is..."

**Back in Braeburn's Home...**

Leoj leaned back in his small chair, face covered with drops of apple juice, crumbs of apple pie, and just general pieces of apple. "You reckon..." Braeburn started to say, "...That you'd be able to work for us tommorow?" Leoj replied, "Sure, I need to have some work to buy food and a house." Braeburn smiled at this. Braeburn had already taken a liking to this new creature. There was something about him... Braeburn couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon.

A couple hours passed and Braeburn decided that it was late enough for everypony to bunk for the night. Braeburn was the equavilent of the mayor of the town. "Everypony want to go to bed?" Leoj responded with a yawn and walked lazily behind Braeburn. Leoj thought it was "unique" of how these ponies walked, talked, and lived.

Braeburn led Leoj to a empty bed in a guest room. The room had seven beds, one was almost a dog bed (but he dosen't remember what a dog is!) Braeburn set up a bed that had orange bed sheets and pillows with new cloth (bedsheets and pillows, if you didn't know or just plain stupid.) "Well," Braeburn finally spoke, "There you go, all set for you to sleep."

Leoj just fell into the bed, making Braeburn smile with a big grin. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything..." He walked out of the room.


	3. A Little Fun

**Author's Note: **Alright, my updates will be slow as always, but I am putting aside time where I would normally be doing something else, so I can update my stories. Here we go.

In the morning, when everypony was asleep, Leoj woke up unexpectedly and hastily. During his nighttime slumber, an evil memory crept into his consciousness. It plagued every part it could. Creeping into the furthest and safest sanctums of his mind. When he arose, frightened like a child, his breath was erratic and raspy. He tried his best – and succeed – to not to wake anypony. He wouldn't want to explain. He never wanted to even think of this nightmare again.

"_Why_?" He thought, "_Why did this have to happen again_?" He begged. The unspeakable memory that awoke was playing a serious game with his sanity. A strong man such as him was beat down to a quivering, whimpering pup by a memory of a man. A man who wronged him so. Unspeakable memories. Failed love. His past. All followed him here.

He quickly rose completely out of bed, and walked carefully to the door. At this point, he was trying to escape the spot where he had the nightmare, and had no real objective to his nighttime walk. He was contemplating whether if he should leave just the room, or the house entirely. He chose not to leave, eventually. He had a feeling that his friend in this world, perhaps the only one, had a role to play. And Braeburn's path would soon cross his. He was right.

He opened the door, slowly and easily, as to not wake anypony, and walked out of the room to another. He did not activate any lighting, he would not need it. Only peace and easement could calm him. Light would just intrude.

He sat by the front door of the house. Did not know what to do at all. And, even though he could feel the nightmare lose its grip and no longer have a hold on his mind, it still haunted him to its fullest extent.

Soon, morning came, and everypony in the house awoke. But before that, Leoj snuck back into his bunking. He would not want to look weak in front of anypony, for he was a masculine individual on the outside. Everyone has an outside, and this was his. Only his closest friends and his lovers would ever know the caring, soft, and feminine individual that dwelled beneath.

Braeburn came walking into his room with a smile pastured on his face and happiness in his mind. Braeburn had been waiting all night to spend time with his new found friend. Leoj was glad, also, when Braeburn came in. Something about that pony made Leoj feel calm and secured.

Braeburn had to wake him up, first, even though Leoj was merely pretending to be in the slumber. And with the whole cliche-awakening-in-the-morning scene was over, the two conversed as so:

"Good morning," Greeted Braeburn, "I hope you slept well."

Leoj, not wanting to let Braeburn hear his nightmare, responded, "Yes, very well. You?"

"Yes," Replied the stallion, "I had some very good dreams. Did you?"

Once again, Leoj was faced to tell yet another lie to his friend, "Yes, I had a few."

And with to that, Leoj climbed out of the bed. Since the two had already exchanged morning pleasantries, the two walked/trotted out the door. They both kept silent, only because there was no need for speaking. The two both had, also, a smile painted on both of their faces. The mere presence of each other soothed them and made them glad. Braeburn was in a level of ecstasy, while Leoj's nightmare disappeared from his consciousness.

Braeburn actually, if I had not mentioned or noted beforehand, lived with more than just himself. They were family, and the house was actually roomy, so they had plenty of room. Everypony else was already awake, and was already eating the morning meal, breakfast.

Not surprising, the morning meals consisted of mostly apple products. Complimented with a large glass of your choice of apple cider or apple juice; nopony ever went for the juice. Everypony was not silent, as a matter of fact, they were very rowdy. This was a southern home, and every meal is enjoyed with socializing and joking. Leoj loved it.

Braeburn and Leoj sat next to each other, and without their knowledge, they were a little _too _close to look normal. Nopony picked up on it.

"So," started a pony from across the table, "how are you enjoyin' yer stay, Leoj?"

Leoj put down his food and looked at the mare, "Just fine. As a matter of fact, I love it here!" He said with a little more enthusiasm than he intended.

"Good to hear," She replied, readily going back to her feast.

Leoj must have put on more than four-hundred calories. That was still less than what everypony else ate. But still, four-hundred calories of apples is something to brag about.

Today was a Saturday, and the family puts aside the weekends most of the time for recreation and enjoyment. So, Braeburn and Leoj had all day to bond. Let the games begin! (I don't know where I would take this, so be warned!)

Braeburn and Leoj were sitting in Braeburn's room atop his bed. They were, as mentioned beforehand, bonding, and they were becoming even greater friends.

"So," Said Leoj, "do you like card games?"

"Yes!" Immediately responded the stallion, "I love playin' gold fish! Ain't it fun?"

"No, I meant poker games," corrected Leoj.

"Poker?" Asked Braeburn, who now put his confused expression on.

"It's a... Competitive type of card game," Leoj tried to explain. "Where you compete for money..."

Braeburn looked at Leoj sternly for a second, as if every warning light in his mind went off. That this was not a good thing. Not in the least bit.

"But you can play it for fun, if you want to."

Then, Braeburn lightened his mood. Braeburn was apparently repulsed by gambling for money. He would never take from another pony. He was too kind to.

"Okay," Said Braeburn. "Do you like..." He thought for a moment, "Hiking?"

"Yes!" Answered Leoj, "I _LOVE _hiking!"

"Well," Started Braeburn, "maybe we could go for a hike tomorrow?"

"Yes, but what will we do today?"

(I know your thinking dirty thoughts.)

"I don't know," replied the stallion.

(Maybe you're right.)

"Me neither."

(Maybe you're wrong.)

When Braeburn's were closed when he was pondering the possibilities, a pair of warm lips pressed against his. Braeburn was no where near the point in the relationship where he was ready to kiss, but it felt so natural. There was not a single warning in his head that this was wrong. But for Leoj...

"_What if he ends up like Anthony?" _Thought Leoj, _"I do not want him to die like him. Not again."_

Braeburn did not stop the moment. Leoj almost forgot to enjoy it. Soon, Braeburn fully eased into it, feeling the lightest bit of sexual attraction form up. And he could feel his partner's, too...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A Lot of Fun

**Author 's Note: IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! I love this story, and I love typing it, but I never got a chance to. And that's because I didn't have my own computer. And the only one I could use to type with was at my Grandma's and it had a serious BIOS boot failure.**

**Anyway, this chapter and the next are going to be carefully written and looked over, and will be longer – since my skills have improved; and I am no longer being rushed. Whenever I have 30 minutes left over, I just type my Fanfiction!**

**And an update on me, if you feel like reading what's been going on:**

**I have been working on coding at school – on my free time, of course – for a couple of months now. I have made serious headway with C++ and its child, Java. C++ is a lot simpler for me than Java. I don't understand why people call Java simpler than its predecessor, but I digress.**

**And, in case God is watching, I give all credit for my new laptop to my cousin, Curtis Ward. Give him thanks, and I shall pass it to him.**

**And wish him and me luck with our lives, and God bless all of you! (No matter which God, or any, if you prefer it that way!) ;)**

**And without further ado, I present to you the GAY CLOPPY GOOEY-OOEY-NESS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**AND HERE IS ONE THING THE GOVERNMENT WANTS YOU TO FORGET: YOU HAVE A VOICE! HOW WILL YOU USE IT?**

**AND HERE IS ONE THING THE GOVERNMENT WANTS YOU TO FORGET: ART IS WITNESS – SPEAK THE TRUTH!**

**AND HERE IS ONE THING THE GOVERNMENT WANTS YOU TO FORGET: ART IS RESISTANCE! HOW WILL YOU ACT?**

•** Art is resistance movement, inspired by Nine Inch Nail's Year Zero.**

**)**

A couple minutes have passed since the two started kissing passionately on the bed. Even though both of them have – in the deep recesses of their minds – found it revolting to be in love with the same gender. But, it felt natural to them, none the less. Leoj still had not regained his memories in full, and did not remember the boyfriend he lost back on Earth; so this felt unnatural to him. Braeburn had never really been in a relationship, at all. And Braeburn didn't even know same-sex relations were even a thing. (The poor stallion.) And maybe, just maybe, he was thinking that this may be the reason he never fell in love. He may have been looking at the wrong side of things.

They broke the bond only to shift and twist and exhale. They needed not to try to break it. And they wanted not to break it.

Leoj had predominantly stayed on top throughout most of it – staying in between his lover's hindlegs; right over – and brushing – his lover's regions. Each brush was like heaven to Braeburn; him being a virgin, after all.

(On an anecdote, my spell check ain't working for some fucking reason. Shrugs Oh, well.)

Leoj thought of something as he broke the kiss for air. He thought of how natural this felt, even though this obviously wasn't. And he felt like he had done this before, and very possibly could have; being an amnesiac currently, after all.

Braeburn layed there, thinking, pondering, but waiting all the same. He supposed to play along with his instincts for now, but try to piece everything together along and after the way. He gave a smile to Leoj, who returned one, as well. The smile and eye contact put confidence in Braeburn's heart.

The faint smell of musk filled the air as the two's arousal started emmiting hormones. The musk floated freely between the two; and it flooded their nostrils with the nauseating, wonderful scent. The scent of queer, the scent of (as I like to call it, myself) faggotry. (Lol.) The scent you could only get with two men in love with each other. And it only progresses. It only gets worse. It only gets more addictive. And you only get more dependent on it, before it takes you in all. Then, it has you. And you are hooked. And you can't do a thing about it. And all it takes is one bout of love making. A single kiss. A single touch. A single breath. A single _lick._

Their eyes stayed locked on to each others as their peripherals darted over each others bodies. Their eyes took everything they could into account. After all, they were different species. And they were about to fuck.

The sound of their panting filled the room and the empty house as moments went by. The moments seemed like hours as they went. And their hearts only sped up as something in their minds connected every time they looked into each others eyes. And they waited for one of the other to make a move.

Braeburn was still in that feminine position with his hind legs spread, Leoj in between them. Leoj had his arms to the side of Braeburn, so his face could drift closer to Braeburn's. And his member, at the moment, was pressing hard against his jeans; waiting to escape. And escape shall it become soon. And it stayed in front of Braeburn's puckered ring. (As I like to call it, his man-fuck-hole. I don't know... Shrugs)

Leoj moved on instinct and took Braeburn up from the bed. Braeburn objected non-verbally to this slightly – shifting his body against it – and only for a moment, before he was off the ground and in Leoj's arms.

His head was level with Leoj's. And Leoj held him up from underneath him. His hand placed firmly underneath his left flank, right next to his puckered ring. His other arm held around Braeburn as he eased himself into another passionate bout of kissing. Braeburn's eyes were half closed, while-as, Leoj's were fully closed.

Braeburn had smelled even nicer like this; his musk more potent, and combining wonderfully with his natural scent of sweet apples. Leoj loved it more than life himself, and could never see how he could ever get away from it.

Braeburn had his front hooves placed on Leoj's chest as they continued kissing. Easing into it greatly. His flank pressed firmly against Leoj's hand.

Slyly, Leoj slipped a finger into Braeburn's puckered ring. Braeburn winced at the sudden onset of pain as his virgin asshole was pierced by Leoj's finger. But, Leoj instinctively knew what to do, and soon Braeburn had eased into the pleasure that followed. Loving it much so, actually.

The ponies' anatomies worked different, as the ponies prostate was actually further in, and Leoj had to work hard to reach it.

(For all you who aren't familiar with gay sex – just in case some of you are – the prostate has a pleasure nub – similar to a woman's clitoris – on it. And with something, say a finger, rubs or pressures against it, it can feel like getting a blow-job on both your dick and your insides. It's actually pretty amazing, and can make you cum more often than not. Trust me on this. I am very "involved" with this... If you catch my drift. ;)

When Leoj did reach Braeburn's prostate, Braeburn almost jumped out of Leoj's arms with the pleasureful pain. He squirmed for a while, groaning in pleasure.

This isn't going to work out like this. Thought Leoj. I have to put him down; back on the bed.

Leoj took his finger out of Brae, and used both of his arms to put him down. One was on his lower back, and on one the upper. And Leoj layed him down as you would a woman – carefully and kind.

And his eyes darted to Braeburn's stallion prick, now. Taking a very good look of it. And Braeburn had his eyes set on the bulge in Leoj's pants. Wanting it like a mare.

Leoj just had to touch Braeburn's stallion dick. The thought of it aroused him so. And it looked so inviting. And he reached for it, but a hoof caught him on the arm.

"Ah'll let you touch mine, if you let me touch yours." Explained the stallion. "Fair's fair, an' all."

Leoj nodded, and complied. Now, we're making progress. Thought Leoj in a victorious manner. Well, I think we are.

Soon, Leoj's shirt came off, and landed on the floor. And (boy, oh, boy) was he ripped. Fucking head to fucking toe. The lean curves, and the handsome lines. The right patches of hair in the right places. Light patches of hair, at that; just enough to tickle you. And his pants came off to show that he was wearing no underwear. And a fully erected 9 inch member come leaping out of its captivity.

"How about now?" Asked Leoj, feeling a little feisty. Closing his eyes as he smiled.

Braeburn smiled back and grabbed Leoj by the hips, bringing him to the bed with him with Leoj on top.

Now, both of them were completely naked, and their members rubbing slightly against each other. Leoj got back up for a second, to Braeburn's worry, and repositioned himself to the 69 position.

"Ready, Brae?" Asked Leoj, knowing that Brae knew what he implied. Oh, and did Braeburn so agree!

Braeburn deepthroated Leoj in less than a second in response. Leoj moaned loudly in pleasure as he massaged Braeburn's nethers on instinct. He massaged the area around Braeburn's prick, rubbing against his sack, and around the shaft. Then, he started to tease Braeburn; even more so than he was already doing. He licked the tip of Braeburn's shaft, and massaged his sack. Progressing his finger farther toward his puckered ring.

Leoj slipped a finger into Braeburn's puckered ring as he deepthroated the stallion. Blowing this stallion had a certain taste and feel to it; so special, in fact, you could not describe it in words. And Leoj started moving his mouth forward and back and Braeburn's cock. Braeburn was way ahead of Leoj, but Leoj was more experienced.

(Oh, how do I feel so dirty writing this!)

Leoj started wrapping his tongue in certain ways against Braeburn's cock. It was driving the stallion mad; and soon, Braeburn had to stop his blowjob to moan. And, by that time, Leoj was very close to orgasm.

He reassured Braeburn not to suck again, but to enjoy what he was about to do. And he moved farther toward the stallion's puckered ring, and he let his tongue hang out. And he pushed the slippery organ inside of the stallion. And he made oral love to it as if he was french kissing it. His mouth puckered against the edge, and tongue battling for dominance against the empty, warm space.

Soon, Leoj could tell Braeburn was close to orgasm, and he stopped. And gave the hole one last tantalizing lick before he got up.

He repositioned himself. Standing up by the bed; Braeburn watching with big lustful eyes. Braeburn tried to strike a sexy pose for Leoj, but as a pony, it was hard; especially if you have never done it before. And his body was a little too masculine to be doing such things in the first place. But still, it's the thought that counts, isn't it?

"Brae," Said Leoj, "Could you... Umm, get up, please?"

Braeburn complied, getting up off the bed and stood in front of him; looking into his eyes. Precum dribbled from both of their shafts, and Braeburn's cock stood up against his chest.

"Now, turn around, and put your front hooves on the bed. I'm gonna try something." Leoj said, a sly smile spreading on his face, but reassurance present in his voice.

Braeburn looked at him for a few seconds, before realizing what had come to Leoj's mind. (And we know; oh, yes, we do! And we have been waiting for this, haven't we? Now shall be the time to start clopping! … Odd, my spell check is telling me that clopping is a word... Is it?)

After Braeburn had put his forehooves on the bed, Leoj took his backhooves, and brought them by his hips. He aligned his cock right up against his puckered ring. Rubbing it against there for a few moments.

He plunged to the hilt on the first thrust. Reaching his deepest parts. Braeburn's eyes watered at the sudden pleasure and pain mixture. Then, Leoj brought his shaft back, and plunged in again. And soon he found a pattern in it. A music in it. A rhythm.

Braeburn's fur was ruffled to a higher degree by now. And Leoj's hair was the same. They were both shaggy as dogs, now.

The musk that had filled the air before was now even more potent. _Very _potent, actually. And it flooded their nostrils with a delightful scent of their progress.

The panting and moaning was the only sound to be heard in the house. It was a wonderful noise. A brilliant noise. The best noise you could ever hear. It had become like the your favorite song. And it would get stuck in your head, and you'd have to hear it again. And hear it again. And hear it again.

Leoj panted with each thrust, and Braeburn breathing heavily with each plunge; and both moaned in ecstasy. Leoj was going slow still, but it was still enough to drive both mad with pleasure.

Braeburn lightly began stroking himself with his left hoof. It was instinctive; but it brought him even more pleasure.

Leoj started lifting slightly upward with each thrust, aiming to hit his lover's sweet spot on his soft prostate. And as he could hear his Braeburn's moans increase in speed and velocity, he began picking up his momentum. And he tried to plunge farther in, still. He wanted to hear Braeburn moan like a mare. And squirm like a whore.

And soon, Braeburn had his stomach covered in precum, and it dribbled to bed. His eyes were closed in pleasure. And his body bounced with each thrust. And soon, Leoj had to grab his backlegs to keep him from moving so far back; as it was moving against him.

And, at one point, Leoj had stopped thrusting for one moment – just one – and went to the hilt, and leaned in to lick Braeburn's shaft and sack. And he got a good taste of the salty-sweet precum. And some landed on his cheek.

And, he went back to his thrusts – and as the minutes went by – and so did they – so did the sex. And their orgasms soon picked as the smells and sounds did. Leoj had lubricated Braeburn's insides with his own precum; and he could plunge faster and harder and better each time. And pure instinct had drived him to push his Braeburn and him to orgasm.

And he started slamming into Braeburn even harder, literally driving him over the edge of pleasure. His once virgin asshole now spread wide and loose as Leoj mercilessly drove himself into it.

And the feel of Braeburn's warm fur, covered in thick beads of sweat, and soaked in pheromones, drove Leoj made with the lust to mate. And the lust to cum. And the lust to pleasure Braeburn. And the lust to love him for the rest of his life. And the lust to kiss. The lust to cuddle. The lust to love. And the final lust to die with him. And to be with him for the rest of time. And the lust of now. And the lust of future. And every lust and every fetish in between; he saturated himself in. As he did not want to let go. And he did not want to stop. And he shall not. For he loved him. And at that very moment, he realized he did.

And Braeburn was the one to cum first. His eyes were closed. And his mouth agape. And he moaned as a mare, and squirmed as a whore – as Leoj had wanted. And he was Leoj's, and Leoj was his, for that moment, and for the rest of their lives. And nothing could separate them. And nothing could part them.

And that moment, Leoj creamed inside of Braeburn. All in his insides; as his seed shot forth four strong times; coating Braeburn's intestines, and squirting out the back. And he groaned as loud as he could; and as desperate as he could; and as hopeful as he could as he fell unto his lover – exhausted; spent; and otherwise; in love.

And a puddle of cum leaked out of Braeburn unto the bed sheets; and Leoj landed on Braeburn's cum that was on both of their stomachs now. And Leoj rolled off of Braeburn; which turned them both unto their sides. And they were both looking into each others eyes. And they were on the peaks on cloud nine. And they had no reason to leave. No reason to move; or to speak; or to breath. And they just looked into each others exhausted eyes; smiling; and drifted off to sleep.

Their brains at peace; and their souls smiling. Celestia and God both glad they had led them both to their true loves; and they smiled.

And Leoj's soul was in love once again. And his previous lover smiled down from heaven; and was glad he found another lover; no matter what species or universe it was; and was not even the least bit angry that Leoj could not remember his name. He was just glad.

**Author's Note: I kinda went crazy with the whole "And they", didn't I? Anyway, I had an artistic moment, and I kinda wrote like a thousand words in 3 minutes then. And I kinda think I should end this chapter here. Seems like a good stop.**

**(And by the way. I ain't gonna recheck the last part for any mistakes. I feel like what I wrote should not be tampered with in any way. And any mistakes in grammar I made came from my heart, and it should stay that way.)**

**And I kinda cried during some of this. I don't know why... But if I ain't the only one, please review saying I wasn't. And don't be shy to tell; after all, you just read a gay clop chapter – and you have nothing left to lose. Do ya?**

**And remember: You have a voice. How will you use it?**

**And remember: Art is witness. Speak the truth.**

**Art is resistance. It changes hearts without breaking bodies. Art is resistance. How will you act?**

**(Don't ask me about the whole art is resistance thing. I didn't create; just so you know, but I am very passionate about it. Just ignore it, if you want.)**

**And leave constructive reviews – that are readable, mind you – for me. I love to read them.**

**And don't forget to clean your keyboards! ;)**


End file.
